Nymeria
by Nymeria-TheLostWolfQueen
Summary: I wanted a double life. A life running. Not away from Her, but to Her and the wolves i now call family. I have not forgotten Her. I have not forgotten Arya. I am Nymeria, and i want Them to pay for what they have done to Her family.
1. Chapter 1

**-Nymeria-**

The others holed around me. It pierced the cold night sky. I looked up to the shiny lights and thought of Her. Running through the woods always reminded me of her. I followed the scent of the nearest prey and cut it down quickly. Not wanting to let it suffer. After all, it was not the deer's fault i needed to eat fresh meat. The others crept closer once they smelt the blood, but i growled at them to find their own food. Else they would be weak amongst the other packs. I choose to run closer to the edge of the woods and not in the centre as usual. This was due to the increase of Them. How would we begin to give Them what they deserved. I would find a way. I will find my way home back to Her.

There are only seven in this pack. In my pack. For they have seen what i am truly capable of. I am the strongest and the best fighter amongst them. It is only wise for me to be their leader. Unlike Them, we do not call each other by name. More by smell and the sound of their howl. That is the way of the wolves. My beta is a wolf male who has a strong wood smell and a deep throaty howl. He runs by my right in the battles. He was chosen for his strength and his wisdom too. He is the oldest wolf out of the entire pack and yet can even out run the little ones. That is what i hope to become, a fighter to the very last breath i breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nymeria Continued-

At first i thought i was sleeping. But i knew i wasn't. Not really. They were coming on Our land, so we attacked. I saw Her then. She was kind to me. I remember Her and Him. And the other ones that She called family. I also remember my own flesh and blood. But i feel in my bones that many of us are now dead. I feel it, deep inside my gut. That's why i tear, and strip and bite and hurt. These ones know no mercy and no honor. Wolves such as myself even holds a bit of honor. It may be hard to believe but i personally hate to kill. But it must be done to eat and to bring justice. I saw Her. In the cold, blood filled river. And i hated. I hated them all. I gave the command to attack, to attack them all. One by one they died. It was not enough for me. Once she was warm and sweet. Now she feels cold underneath my touch. There is nothing i can do for Her. And how i hate it. I hate them all. They will pay for doing this. My wolves and i will see to it. Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nymeria**

 **Chapter 3**

(Wolf Dreams)

 _I always dreamed i was a wolf. One that was so strong that seemed not to even fear, fear itself.I dreamt i was a direwolf, but that was a stupid and silly though. No one can be two things at once. We pretend but it's not real. i am not really Arya, i'm more no one and a bit of everyone. You could still find a bit of Arry in meif you looked deep enough. i am a lost wold. i am a lone wolf. My brothers and sister dead or captured. Which is worse? At least if your dead you can be free with the Old Gods and those who have passed on, like father, Bran and Rickon. Now Mother and Robb too._

 _In the dreams i am not alone. in the wolf dreams i have a pack, a family. And we are free._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nymeria**

 **Chapter 4**

The pack has hunted together. It was a team effort. The young ones are now growing and are not quite so young. They are stronger now and will continue to become stronger still. A new pack is within the woods we occupy and we have been marking our territory, so far no signs of war amongst our two families has been made. I will give it a matter of days for this to change. We will win. The people keep moving deeper and deeper too. The wood feels different, more thick. The ground is different beneath my paws when i run. More stronger perhaps. With what has happened with Mother, i am not so sure how that could be. My wolves and i are wary of it. We might have to leave if it continues in this direction. No one wants to, but if i say it. They will follow. They always do.

The night sky is a reminder that i must find Her. For under these stars somewhere she will be waiting for me. My fire inside me is burning for revenge on the monsters who hurt Mother. She was always kind to me. She treated me as one of her own. She would want me to look after Her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nymeria**

 **Chapter 5**

I padded across the soft dirt to see the humans bearing the familiar flags that remind me of Her. Wolf on a grey field. I snorted, alerting the horses to my presence. It was weird that they did not freak like the others did. Then there was an all too familiar sent and my heart soared. My blood brother. He was near here, I could smell him. I began to run towards his unforgettable scent. Even after all this time apart.

But it was all wrong. The smell felt odd. Like death and sweat. Bad blood and pain. That's when I knew. I've smelt this sort of blood before. Our blood sister smelt like that too when she came home those many moons ago. She was connected to the oldest female wolf girl. My wolf girl's blood sister. She smelt the same smell of death and bad blood. But this was slightly different. This was fresh and here, right now.

And it was mine own blood. I snarled angrily, running faster and faster than ever before. My second cautioning me of the humans nearby. But I ignored him and the others. They did not understand. They were not like me. They weren't blood of my blood like him. I smelt where it happened and began to howl. Soon the smaller wolves howls from my tribe too filled the air. Each saying how sorry they were for my loss of blood, my loss of another kin. My second padded beside me sniffing at the ground. His great wise eyes sad. He sat and waited for me to finish inspecting this cursed place before he called the other wolves to move forward and meet us. After a few moments they too filled the small little space. The sound of horses and humans nearby excited them, but a small growl escaped my lips and they settled a bit.

I gave the order. And they obeyed. Find the ones who took part in killing my family and punish them with their own blood splattering the dirt, so that the wolves be remembered.

As I tore through humans and horses alike I wondered what my wolf girl and her wolf sister and other brothers where right now. And if they knew the fate of their wolf brother and mine. I hoped that one day we would find one another and fight as one in this cruel place called home. I stripped a man of his left arm and I heard him scream at the pain, a wolf tore his neck and his screams fell quiet to the night. The moon full.

I was seeing red. The blood was too much and yet they did not spill enough and I was furious that I could not see my blood brother, I saw what they did and wanted to tear the humans who did that to Her brother of blood and my own. But I knew I would be slaughtered too. Then who would make them pay for what they did. I would live, and I would kill. That is my new path. My purpose, to rip, to shred human limb.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nymeria**

 **Chapter 6**

After, I looked towards the North and howled at the moon still above me, my new brothers and sisters followed suite.

I ran to our hideout nearby and ordered rest for now. For the next few days we will be chasing the murderous as if our lives depended on it. I sniffed at the ground and smelt blood nearby. I slowed to a stop and I urged the others on, my beta remaining with me. I growled quietly but he ignored me. His protectiveness annoyed me. I sniffed once again and smelt the blood of someone familiar. Someone close.

The river was lapping over the cold, stiff body as I sniffed around it. Around her throat a deep claw like gash seeped with dry blood. Her naked frame was frail and I growled in anger. I nuzzled my nose in the remanets of her hair and smelt only death. I was too late to save her. My beta whined and I turned to growl on him angrily.

 _ **Leave then**_ I thought angrily to him through the pack's bond. And his sad eyes looked once again at the body in the water and once again at me. He howled to the others to tell them he was coming and left. I didn't care.

The moon had passed three times and the sun was rising up on the fourth to form day, when a group of men emerged. I bared my teeth and growled. But they walked warily towards the body. Death I tried to tell them. Here is only death. They walked closer slowly as to not threaten me.

They argued I saw from their stance that the two male ones argued. One of them came closer at the end and bent down and I sniffed his hand and knew he was a friend. I let him come closer, for if he tried anything I would give worse than what she endured.

He stroked her face that had been water kissed and knelt down and held both sides of her face in his hands, and kissed her on her lips. I growled uncertainly. He let her go and moved her from out of the water and near the others and I followed. Once finished he touched my head as if to say, "See. We are friends."

I looked to the sky and overhead a bird cawed. A raven, with three eyes looked deep into my soul and took wing. With a gasp the she rose and the men froze, for the man who kissed her had died and she rose. She rose and stood slowly, I walked to her offering myself to aid her and her eyes were filled with fire. She held on to my fur and stroked me.

She tried to speak but it turned to groans and gasps because of the deep gash in her throat. The man who argued with the one that died greeted the woman with awed respect.

"Welcome my Lady Stark. We are here to serve you."


End file.
